dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gogeta
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Allegiance = Dragon Team Time PatrolSuper Dragon Ball Heroes |FamConnect = Future Gogeta (alternate timeline counterpart) Goku (fusee) Vegeta (fusee) Vegito (Potara Fusion counterpart) EX Gogeta (EX-Fusion counterpart) King Vegeta (half-father) Bardock (half-father) Gine (half-mother) Chi-Chi (half-wife) Bulma (half-wife) Raditz (half-brother) Tarble (half-brother) Gure (half-sister-in-law) Tights (half-sister-in-law)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Gohan (half-son) Gotenks (son) Goten (half-son) Trunks (half-son) Bulla (half-daughter) Videl (half-daughter-in-law) Pan (half-granddaughter) Bulma Leigh (descendant) Goku Jr. (descendant) Vegeta Jr. (descendant) Cell (modified clone of fusees) }} Gogeta (ゴジータ, Gojīta) is the resulting fusion of the two highly powerful Saiyans Goku and Vegeta when they perform Fusion properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Gogeta is famous for his amazing power and speed, and is regarded as one of the most powerful characters in the Dragon Ball GT series. His Potara Fusion counterpart is Vegito. Appearance ]] Gogeta wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's vest has a different color scheme than Gotenks': the padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest are reddish orange rather than yellow, and the vest is black rather than the dark blue vest that Gotenks wears. His hair is very similar to Vegito's, with the only differences being that Gogeta only has one free hanging lock of hair instead of two and Gogeta having Vegeta's widow's peak. Gogeta also acquires Goku's peach like skin rather than adopt Vegeta's more mild tan. Gogeta possesses Goku's body structure as he is tall and slender, but he seems to mostly possess Vegeta's facial features. Gogeta is never seen outside of super Saiyan form. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, the appearance of Xeno Gogeta remains the same. The only differences are the addition of a black sleeveless shirt covering his torso and black pants. Personality Although they are made in a similar way, Gogeta has personality traits that are different from Vegito, though it is impossible to tell which counterpart's personality is the dominant one. Since his appearances have been limited and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a composite of both Goku and Vegeta (Vegeta's seriousness and Goku's sense of justice) or a completely unique personality. At Super Saiyan 4, it would seem that his personality is like that of Vegito, as he is shown to enjoy toying with his enemies and pulling pranks. Biography Fusion Reborn Gogeta makes an appearance during the end of the movie. After Goku defeats his first form, Janemba transforms into his Super form and becomes too powerful for Goku to defeat. Even with the help of the recently deceased Vegeta, he can not kill the demon. So, Goku quickly teaches the Fusion Dance to Vegeta. The Fusion Dance must be performed correctly to create a very powerful symbiotic warrior, so when Vegeta fails to extend his index finger properly in the final step of the dance, this results in a much weaker fusion warrior named Veku. Veku is no match for Janemba, and for thirty minutes he frantically evades the demon's attacks in comical fashion, clumsily stumbling and passing gas as part of his defense. The second time around, and with the assistance of Goku's ally Pikkon, the Fusion Dance is performed correctly, and Super Gogeta appears. After an amazing display of speed and power, Gogeta finishes Janemba off with the Stardust Breaker. With the elimination of the negative energy that had created Janemba, the creature reverts into the young ogre, Saike Demon, who ran off in fear after he made eye contact with Gogeta. Gogeta laughs in amusement, watching the boy running off. Later, Goku and Vegeta defuse and bid farewell to each other for the time being. Dragon Ball GT Shadow Dragon Saga When Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 4's could not beat Omega Shenron, Vegeta suggests fusion, with Goku laughing, surprised that Vegeta is the one who suggested it, hating the idea on previous occasions. With the help of the other Z Fighters distracting Omega, they fused into Gogeta in his Super Saiyan 4 state to combat Omega Shenron. Having achieved his ultimate potential, Gogeta easily overpowered Omega Shenron and even used his supreme power to gloat and toy with the Shadow Dragon, using attacks solely to humiliate Omega, and afterwards laughing loudly. Gogeta goads Omega into trying to use the Negative Karma Ball to destroy the Earth in desperation. The result of this was Gogeta infusing some of his positive energy into the ball while kicking it out of the atmosphere, turning the ball itself into blue-colored positive energy and creating a nuclear explosion which negated all the negative energy effects of the Shadow Dragons upon the planet. However, because the tremendous power he possessed in this form limited the fusion to an unprecedented ten minutes, this ploy exhausted a little too much time, thus he defused and was unable to finish him off. Omega Shenron was later defeated by Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Gogeta appears in the GT Saga Second Half, to aid the Future Warrior in combating Dark Omega Shenron. Together with the Future Warrior they defeat Dark Omega Shenron, however before they can finish him off all three of them are swallowed up by Demigra's Wormhole. Demigra's Wormhole transports Gogeta and the Warrior to the mountains at night and then unleashes Dark Great Ape Baby, Dark Super 17, and Dark Omega Shenron upon the pair. However the combined might of Gogeta and the Future Warrior proves too great for even these 3 powerful villains and they are defeated. Afterward Gogeta compliments the Warrior on their strength before defusing. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In Dragon Ball Heroes, after Vegito defused inside Super Buu, Super Buu as Super Majin Buu: Evil emerges from inside his body to battle against Beat, Note, Goku, and Vegeta. Having no other option, Goku and Vegeta use the Fusion Dance to fuse into Gogeta, as a Super Saiyan 2. Dark Empire Saga With Goku, Vegeta, Beat and Note battling against Shroom and Janemba, who is fused with a Dark Dragon Ball, Janemba suddenly transforms into his Dark Evolution Form. Janemba then overwhelms Beat and Note, causing Goku and Vegeta to have no choice but to fuse once more. Once they are fused, Xeno Gogeta emerged and was ready to fight. Power ;Manga and Anime Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) believes that the Fusion Dance fusion of Goku and Vegeta would be unable to defeat him. While inside Super Buu, Goku suggests to Vegeta that they fuse again through the use of the Fusion Dance, suggesting that the fusion's power would be capable of defeating Super Buu. ;Movies In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Gogeta is formed by Goku and Vegeta because of a desperate need to get rid of the pure evil Super Janemba. Gogeta easily defeats Janemba using his Stardust Breaker move. As Super Gogeta took no damage from Super Janemba's attacks, he was at least twice as strong as him.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, after Goku is severely beaten by the God of Destruction Beerus in two blows, Goku says even fusing with Vegeta probably would not be strong enough to beat Beerus. Though, it is unclear if he's referring to doing Potara Fusion or doing the Fusion Dance. ;Dragon Ball GT Gogeta is shown to be able to effortlessly defeat Omega Shenron, who had previously made like work of Super Saiyan 4 Goku & Vegeta. According to Gogeta, he is capable of defeating Omega Shenron with a single finger if he wanted to. His ki control is so acute, that he could change the nature of Omega's Negative Karma Ball into positive energy. As Gogeta took no damage from Omega Shenron's attacks, he was at least twice as strong as him. Despite his obvious superiority over Omega Shenron, it was his own power that becomes Gogeta's downfall as the fused Saiyan's massive strength wears down the technique's time limit. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks A 2004 V-Jump announcing his appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 states that Super Gogeta's power level is around 2,500,000,000. In the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files volume, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is said to be dozens of times stronger than a regular Super Saiyan 4''Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 (while Vegito is said to perhaps be in the league of a Super Saiyan 4 in the Chinese version of the anime comics for ''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy).[[:File:GTSpecialAnimeComics.jpg|'Merging With Vegeta!' "After Goku and Vegeta use a merging item to merge, they become Vegito! They can furthermore become a Super Saiyan, making them Super Vegito! After the two strongest people merge, they become the greatest master in the universe! Perhaps even stronger than Super Saiyan 4!"]] - Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy anime comics, Goku's Evolution Gogeta is also stated by the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files ''volume, to be limitless. This is likely because in the first volume, Super Saiyan 4 is described as a form pushing the user to their uppermost limits, and Gogeta is a fusion of two Super Saiyan 4's, and ergo goes beyond the limits of either Saiyan individually. Abilities |-|Techniques= Techniques '''Stardust Breaker' Otherwise known as the Rainbow Sparkling Blast or the Soul Punisher, Gogeta uses this technique against Super Janemba after Goku and Vegeta's successful fusion. First, he attacks his opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks. After smashing his opponent against the ground, Gogeta attacks his opponent with a tiny, rainbow-colored sphere (hence the nickname "Rainbow Sparkling Blast") which attacks them from the inside, reducing them to glittery gold dust. Big Bang Kamehameha Gogeta first uses this technique in his Super Saiyan 4 form against Omega Shenron during the Shadow Dragon Saga, right after he had deflected Omega's Minus Energy Power Ball. The attack is a hybrid of Goku's Super Kamehameha and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, with the former appearing to be more dominant in the beam's appearance. First, Gogeta gathers the energy of the Super Kamehameha and Big Bang Attack in both his hands. Then, he forms this energy into a whitish-blue energy ball, about the size of Gogeta himself. Finally, he fires the sphere off in a Kamehameha-esque beam, which can deal an extremely large amount of damage. Gogeta can use Vegito's ultimate technique, the Final Kamehameha, in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. The Final Kamehameha is performed in a similar manner to the Big Bang Kamehameha, though the ball is fired off in its original state rather than changing it into a beam. |-|Forms and transformations= Forms and transformations Veku Veku (ベクウ, Bekū) is the fat version of Gogeta who occurred when Goku and Vegeta attempted to fuse for the first time. He is one of several failed fusions present in the series. Vegeta fails to extend his index finger, resulting in an embarrassingly weak fusion which forms a fat fighter called "Veku" by South Kai; a name that comes from Ve'geta and Go'ku. In this form, his speed is decreased and ki is extremely limited. Because of his state, Veku does not perform any ki attacks due to the large drop in power. Also, due to his fat body, he does not retaliate by punching and kicking. Instead, all he does against Super Janemba is pass gas and escape using what he calls his "Rabbit Feet" technique. Just like a regular fusion, the time duration is 30 minutes before the two fighters defuse. This type of failed fusion is also seen with Goten and Trunks during the Majin Buu Saga, forming Fat Gotenks when attempting to fuse for the first time. Skinny Gogeta Concept arts for a skinny Gogeta are shown in Daizenshuu 6, in the Fusion Reborn area, but the character was not included in the final version of the movie. A skinny Gogeta card exists in the Japanese card game Dragon Ball Carddass, released on March 22 of 1995 (just after the release of Fusion Reborn on March 4, 1995). Skinny Gogeta is also in the 2004 video game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, appearing when the player fails to do a proper fusion. Super Saiyan Gogeta is referred to as Super Gogeta while in this form (Spike games only, in the Dimps games he is simply called "Super Saiyan Gogeta"). Immediately after the successful fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta is at Super Saiyan as both halves (Goku and Vegeta) had previously mastered the transformation. Even though Janemba easily took care of Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, he was unable to even hurt Gogeta at all (a full-force punch from Janemba to Gogeta's face did not do anything). In a matter of seconds, Gogeta was able to destroy Janemba without any problem whatsoever. Even while at this stage, he is still many times stronger than Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta has this form in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced since the fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). In this form his hair gets a little bigger and sharper, this is more notable in the in-game. Due to both of his fusees possessing the form, Gogeta could have turned Super Saiyan 2 during his brief anime appearance, but he does not do so. Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta attains this form in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the third mission of the Galaxy Mission series (GM3). Gogeta also appears in this form in the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga. Due to one of his fusees possessing the form, Gogeta could have turned Super Saiyan 3 during his brief anime appearance, but he does not do so. Golden Great Ape Gogeta is able to transform into a Golden Great Ape in Dragon Ball Heroes, attained in the eighth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM8). In this form Gogeta keeps his bang and even being large, the Metamoran clothes stretch like the Saiyans' armors, thus being able to retain them too. He uses the Ultra Soul Punisher as a technique, which is the same as Stardust Breaker, only stronger. Super Saiyan 4 The ultimate form of Gogeta seen in Dragon Ball GT, where Goku and Vegeta both faced off against Omega Shenron as Super Saiyan 4. With the Fusion Dance, they successfully created the strongest warrior. Unlike Vegeta and Goku's Super Saiyan 4 forms, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta has brown fur and fiery crimson hair, instead of the opposite, and he is the only Super Saiyan that features blue eyes. Unlike his previous appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is somewhat playful and cocky (almost akin to Vegito's attitude), toying with Omega Shenron instead of easily defeating him. His speed in this form is so great that Omega Shenron cannot even see him move. Video games Gogeta appears in various Dragon Ball games, first appearing as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. He appears as a fusion Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, ''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'''' and Dragon Ball Fusions. He is playable in his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 4 forms in ''Budokai 3, Infinite World, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series (including Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi), Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha. A unique skinny Gogeta is in Buu's Fury. His fat version, Veku, appears in Buu's Fury, Budokai 3, Infinite World, Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Battlers, and Dragon Ball Heroes. Also, in addition to Veku and his Super Saiyan form, Gogeta has exclusive Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Gogeta only appears in a What-If scenario as, during the Buu Saga, the player is able to choose if Goku and Vegeta are going to fuse through the Potara earrings or the Fusion Dance in order to defeat Super Buu after he absorbs Gohan. Ultimate Battle 22 mistakenly calls him "Vegito" and implies that he is formed with the Potara Fusion, when the actual case is that only the Fusion Dance can form Gogeta. The game also gives Gogeta the Final Kamehameha. Gogeta can use his Super Saiyan 4 form's technique, the Big Bang Kamehameha, as a Super Saiyan in Buu's Fury. He also uses the Dragon Fist in this game, even though he never used the technique in the anime/manga. After Gogeta is unlocked near the end of Buu's Fury, he still has a halo even though both Goku and Vegeta are alive; this was explained by the developers to be "because he's a secret character." Gogeta reverts to his base form when he is defeated in Buu's Fury. In Budokai 3, Gogeta fights Gotenks in a What-If scenario. Gogeta is also playable in the Story Mode of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, even though Janemba is not; he is seen in a What-If Saga where his opponent is his Potara Fusion counterpart, Vegito. In Budokai 3 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Super Gogeta has been shown fighting Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in the introductory sequences. In Budokai 3, after the defeat of Kid Buu and Broly, Goku and Vegeta fuse and become Gogeta to fight Gotenks at the World Martial Arts Tournament, and easily beats them and complains their attitude is becoming similar to that of Mr. Satan. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is 1 out of the 3 GT characters that can be obtained by making a wish to Shenron for more playable characters, the others being Super 17 and Omega Shenron. Several of his techniques can be obtained by the Future Warrior such as Big Bang Kamehameha, 100x Big Bang Kamehameha, and Bluff Kamehameha. In the GT Pack 2 DLC, his Metamoran attire known in the game as Gogeta's Clothes can be obtained in DLC Parallel Quest Event: "The Shadow Dragons". In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Super Saiyan Gogeta appears as a playable character. He appears as an Parallel Quest 57: "Hell Is a Picture?", after Goku manages to convince Vegeta into fusing to combat both Kid Buu and Janemba who have teamed up to cause destruction in Hell. After defeating Janemba and Kid Buu, Dark Perfect Cell and Dark Frieza show up. After defeating them, Janemba returns in his Supervillain form. Completing this Parallel Quest unlocks Super Saiyan Gogeta's Matamoran Clothes 2 (or Halo) skillset. In Parallel Quest 81: "Wake Up" after Goku and Vegeta are defeated, they fuse into Gogeta. If the Parallel Quest is completed in 8 minutes or less, then Gogeta revives. Completing this Parallel Quest unlocks Super Saiyan Gogeta's Matamoran Clothes 1 (or no Halo) skillset. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta can be unlocked as a playable character by completing Parallel Quest 94: "Ultimate Power, Ultimate Saiyan". In Parallel Quest 76: "Eternal Rival", Super Saiyan Gogeta appears after Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Vegeta are defeated. Gogeta is followed by SSJ3 Goku and Majin Vegeta. If Super Saiyan 4 Goku is defeated before SSJ4 Vegeta, an Ultimate Finish is triggered and Vegeta flies off to fuse with Goku into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. After Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is defeated, SSGSS Goku and SSGSS Vegeta appear. In Parallel Quest 100: "The Ultimate Rivalry", after Vegito is defeated, Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta. After Gogeta is defeated, Goku and Vegeta resort to using their Super Saiyan 4 forms, but resort to fusing into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta only to be defeated and then their Super Saiyan Blue forms after SSJ4 Gogeta is defeated. SSJ Gogeta has special dialog with Super Janemba, in which he says that "i've come to destroy you", similar to his line from the film. He also has special dialog with Broly who confuses him for Goku, only for Gogeta to point out he is wrong. He also has special dialog with Kid Trunks who is confused as to whether he should call Gogeta dad or Goten's dad, only for Gogeta to tell him not to think to hard about it. Similarly he also has a similar dialog with Goten who asks if Gogeta is his dad or Trunks', causing Gogeta to remark it is a troublesome question. Gogeta is also an assist character as a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 4 in ''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden''.'' Voice actors *Japanese: 'Masako Nozawa' (Goku's voice) and 'Ryō Horikawa' (Vegeta's voice) *English FUNimation dub: 'Sean Schemmel' (Goku's voice) and 'Christopher R. Sabat' (Vegeta's voice) *English Blue Water dub: 'Jonathan Love' *Latin American Spanish dub: '''Mario Castañeda' (Goku's voice) and René García (Vegeta's voice) *Spanish Dub: José Antonio Gavira (Goku's voice; Z movie 12)/'Alberto Hidalgo' (Vegeta's voice; Z movie 12; GT) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Wendel Bezerra (Goku's voice) and Alfredo Rollo (Vegeta's voice) *Italian dub: Paolo Torrisi (Goku's voice) and Gianluca Iacono (Vegeta's voice) (OAV); Paolo Torrisi (Goku's voice) (GT) *Hungarian dub: László Lippai (Goku's voice) and Péter Bozsó (Vegeta's voice) *Catalan dub: Marc Zanni (Goku's voice) and Joan Sanz (Vegeta's voice) *Tagalog Dub: Jefferson Utanes (Goku's voice) and Vincent Gutierrez (Vegeta's voice) *Galician Dub: Anton Rubal (Goku's voice; GT)/'Suso Álvarez' (Vegeta's voice; GT) *Basque Dub: Joseba Etxeberria (Goku's voice; GT)/'Felix Arkarazo' (Vegeta's voice; GT) Battles ;Fusion Reborn *Veku vs. Super Janemba *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Janemba ;Dragon Ball GT *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Omega/Syn Shenron Trivia *In Fusion Reborn, Super Gogeta is not seen as cocky whatsoever when compared to his Super Saiyan 4 form, and eliminates his enemy quickly. As a Super Saiyan 4 however, he acts somewhat similarly to his Potara Fusion counterpart Vegito, as they both toy around with their respective opponent in order to achieve their true goal. This is most likely due to his increased power and may also inherently dictate that Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta from Dragon Ball GT might be a different entity from that of Super Gogeta in the Fusion Reborn movie although both are formed through a fusion between Goku and Vegeta. **in Vegito's case however, ironically, the personality changes are inverted somewhat, with Super Vegito being more cocky, and toying, while as Vegito Blue (Super Saiyan Blue) being more serious, and more aggressive in combat, using a very different combo string than what he did previously. *Gogeta is the only fused Saiyan character (Potara or Fusion Dance) to successfully defeat a villain, this without the fusion wearing off (he defeats Janemba without even coming close to running out of time; while Gotenks defused and later absorbed before he had the ability to defeat Super Buu and Vegito pretended to be absorbed by Buu to save his friends and the Fusion wore out). *Super Gogeta only has two lines in Fusion Reborn: "I am neither Goku or Vegeta, I am Gogeta! It's over Janemba, I have come for you!" and "Every force you create has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing!" Also, he laughs after Saike (who became Janemba) runs away after being defeated. *A union of Goku and Vegeta via the Fusion Dance is mentioned in the manga/anime when Goku and Vegeta are trapped in Buu's body. Goku suggests performing the dance in order to defeat Buu, but Vegeta declines, already knowing what the dance is, refusing to merge again. *Gogeta's base form appears in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game and Buu's Fury. In the former, he is formed by the union of Base Goku and Majin Vegeta, and the vest section's pads which are normally orange are yellow. When Gogeta is defeated in Buu's Fury, his hair turns black, like any Super Saiyan who is defeated. *In Raging Blast or in Dragon Ball Heroes, Gogeta has lightning surrounding his aura, which is typical of the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 transformations. However, this might be in order to show Gogeta's power, and should not be confused as a Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta. When Gogeta's aura charges in the game, it does not have the same sound effects as it would have on a Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3. *Gogeta, along with Cooler, Turles, Icarus, and Garlic Jr. are the only movie characters who appear in the anime. *In a hidden audio file for Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 shows that Gogeta can use the Kaio-ken. Gallery See also *Gogeta (Collectibles) *Veku (Collectibles) References ru:Годжета pt-br:Gogeta ca:Gogeta es:Gogeta it:Gogeta fr:Gogeta de:Gogeta Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fathers Category:Fusion Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Siblings